


Losing Many

by Chiroyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, eventually, lost limbs au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroyu/pseuds/Chiroyu
Summary: Many things have happened since the Not Apocalypse, most of them good. But this... this was in no way good. How were they gonna deal with all these new problems they face? Will they be bale to stay together through the pain and troubles?





	1. Protecting your love

Aziraphale is in the bookshop reading his books as he normally does, crowley had left not too long ago to go home, and the night was fresh with rain. There upon the door comes a knock. "We're closed." aziraphale says loudly for the visitor to hear. But a few seconds later another knock is upon the door. "We're closed." aziraphale says again, and bit louder and more stern. But another knock echoes through the night. 

Aziraphale huffs and sets his book down roughly, mentally apologizing to it as he gets up and matches to the door. He swings it open. "I said we're closed, now please be as kind as to-" he stops. "O-oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you!" He exclaims in worry. "Please come in, Gabriel."

So aziraphale invites Gabriel in. They had been on... better terms since the switch he and crowley did. Gabriel was coming to terms that he could no longer control aziraphale and they were even seeing eye to eye on few things. Very few things, but some nonetheless. So they sit in the back, each with a cup of fresh brewed tea in their hands. 

The conversation starts out civil. They exchange pleasantries and small talk before soon enough Gabriel clears his throat and sets his cup down, getting down to business. "Aziraphale, return with me to heaven" he says simply, causing aziraphale to nearly choke on his tea. 

"W-what? Gabriel, I though we had come to terms on this! I would stay on earth and you would let me!" He says frantically, hoping beyond all hope that Gabriel hadn't found out about the switch. And if he had, surely he told hell, which meant crowley might be facing a similar conversation that very moment. The thought filled home with dread.

"Yes, I remember." Gabriel replied. "However, we have come to find out about some... well, interesting news." Gabriel's says simply. Aziraphale gulps. 

"W-what news?" He asks, receiving a wave of Gabriel's hand as he dismisses the question. 

"None of your concern, I'm afraid. Though I will put, it would be in your best interest to return to heaven quietly and without fuss. " 

aziraphale gulps once more. Surely they didn't know about the switch, they had planned so carefully. He would just have to take a chance he supposes "n-no." He says determined. "I am not afraid of you anymore Gabriel, you can not treat me as you have in the past and expect me to sit here and take it! Now leave, I believe we ate quiet done here!" he says with a stern face as he sets his cup down with a loud jangle as he stands to stare down at Gabriel.

You could see Gabriel's eyes widen and his blood vessels burst in anger as he stands abruptly, towering over aziraphale with a growl. "Do you not understand?! Hellfire Might not have worked on you, but we've done some research of our own, aziraphale. Don't think for a second we haven't found a way to rid us of you and your _Boyfriend"_ he says angrily, saying the word boyfriend like it was poison on his tongue.

Aziraphale stumbles back in shock. What could they possibly have found? He worried for crowley, afraid that perhaps hell was going after him as well. 

"S-so?!" Aziraphale says loudly. Louder than Gabriel has ever heard him speak. "Just because you might have a way to kill us, you think we'll back down and cower for you! W-we are sick of following orders! We would find a way to fight back!" Aziraphale yells, watching as Gabriel's face darkens with more anger. He suddenly feels like hes gone too far as Gabriel stomps closer to him, towering over him menacingly with a smirk and a much too devilish face to be on an angel.

"Is that so, aziraphale? I guess well just have to see." He says as he snaps a finger and a hefty blade appears in his hand. He holds it carefully. "Do you know what this is, aziraphale?" He asks, to which aziraphale shakes his head, fear and determination fighting in his eyes. "This is a holy blade. Now normally they dont work on angels, but with you being able to survive hell fire, you know, like a demon would, we thought, well, maybe it would work on you somehow. Care to find out?" Gabriel brings the knife to Aziraphale's throat, placing it there gently as Aziraphale gulps.

Gabriel chuckles, pulling the sword back and up, ready to slash down on azirpahale.

And just as Aziraphale is about to retort with something witty, something he normally would not say, but something happens. They didnt hear when the door opens and footsteps walked toward them. Nor did they hear the demon whispering to himself on what he was going to say when he say his angel. 

"Angel, i know i said i was going home, but we've know each other 6000 years, we averted the apocalypse! i think its about time i stayed the night over-" The demon mumbles, pausing as he enters the back room, seeing the situation his angel was in, he instantly switches his demeanor from nervous to exceptionally angry. "_YOU- GET AWAY FROM MY ANGEL!" _He practically bellows, lurching forward to stand in front of his angel, his arms outstretched to protect his angel from the threat. He protected his angel with his own body, the sword coming down on him.

"AHHH-!" Crowley screams in agony, falling to his knees to clutch his bleeding arm. No, not arm, his arm wasn't there. it was on the floor in front of him, blood pooling next to him. he chokes on his saliva as he suppresses his scream and his tears.

Gabriel chuckles, his smirk growing ever so on his lips as he glares down at the angel and demon before him. "Well, well, well, who do we have here? None other than the _failure _of an angel's boyfriend." he pointedly looks at Aziraphale as he says failure, wanting to bring him down as much as possible. "Honestly, this just saves me some time. Pity you losing your arm... though, it does give me an idea." He says, snapping his fingers as his eyes darken with an evil idea. Not even a second later does a few angel grunts appear behind him. "Hold them down for me, would you?" He asks in fake kindness to the angel grunts.

The angel grunts oblige, surging forward to grab each of Crowley's shoulders and his right arm to hold him back. They purposely bump his bleeding and raw wound, causing him to choke on a yell in his throat. Another two grunts go behind crowley to hold Aziraphale back from stopping them. 

Crowley struggled in the grunt's grip, trying to break free but was unable to. He was slowly losing his focus, his eye sight going blurry, then focused, then blurry again. He growled, glaring up at the grunts before switching his gaze to Gabriel. And grand, now Beelzebub was there to witness the show, smirking down at him like this was their plan all along. And perhaps it was. he groans quietly, looking down to watch the blood pool on the ground below him, entranced by it.

Aziraphale struggled as well, staring in horror at the scene. Normally he wouldn't bat an eye, crowley would be bale to simply miracle his arm fixed. but that was a holy sword, demons don't heal from wounds from holy objects! he sobbed, the demon grunts covering his mouth as he was unable to force himself free from their tight grips.

Gabriel and Beelzebub chuckled evilly down at them. They look all too pleased that their plan was coming along so easily.

"Would you look at that." Beelzebub says, walking over and around crowley. "You are just so nosy, arent you crowley? You weren't supposed to be here to witness Gabriel punishing your angel, but i guess this will just have to do." They sigh, though a sick look in their eyes say they think this is much better than what they could have thought up. 

Gabriel smirks, holding out the sword towards beelzebub. "Shall i give you the honors?" he asks, to which Beelzebub just hisses and back away from the holy sword. Gabriel shrugs. "Alright then." He says simply, stepping forward to stand in front of crowley. he looks over at aziraphale and smirks. "Make sure watch closely, Aziraphale, because _this _is what will happen to you if you continue to refuse." he says as he brings the sword up again.

And Aziraphale tries to struggle more, wanting so badly to break free to save Crowley from more pain. But the grunts only gripped and held him back tighter, he could only sob as he watched the out of it crowley slowly look up to watch as the sword came down to cut off his other arm.

And the screams. God, the screams. They were gut wrenching. Crowley was screaming his lungs out, tears rolling down his cheeks. Aziraphale knew how much the demon hated to be seen crying, not even crying when his first arm was cut off showed that. He must be in such pain to be openly sobbing. He sobbed as well, wanting to rush forward and take the demon in his arms and heal him. 

Gabriel chuckled, watching with an ugly smirk as he watched the demon sob and scream and writhe in pain below him. he tuts. "Now now, in not done! Disappointing that you have only two arms, maybe ill take a leg too?" he hums in thought before shrugging. "How about i close my eyes and aim randomly?" He suggest, smirking as he sees the horror in Aziraphale's eyes. "Thats the plan then." He chuckles, bringing the sword up again as he closes his eyes.

The grunts force Crowley's back straight from his hunched position as the sword came down again, cutting a long line into his chest. This earned another loud scream from the demon. The cut sizzled slightly form contact with the holy sword. 

Aziraphale felt more tears spring to his eyes as he tried to yell and jerk free, only get an arm out to reach towards his love for but a few seconds before its jerked back by the grunts. He sobs in agony as he watches his love suffer more pain than anyone should be forced to. He wanted to beg for Gabriel to stop, to stop hurting his love, to hurt him instead. but the hand over his mouth prevented him form even doing that.

Gabriel opens his eyes and sighs in disappointment. "Only your chest? I was hoping perhaps i'd cut off your head. Oh well, i'm sure you get the point, right, aziraphale?" he says, looking at the crying angel.

The hand over his mouth disappears and he sobs loudly. "You monster! H-how could you, what has he ever done to you?!" he yells, struggling once more to break free from the grunts tight grips.

"Ah, ah, ah." he chides. "Me, a monster? I'm just doing whats best, Aziraphale. besides..." he begins, an evil smirk on his face. "I wouldn't have been allowed to do it if it wasn't part of Her ineffable plan, right?" 

The look on Aziraphale's face could break someone's heart. The mere thought that _this _could be part of Her ineffable plan made him sick to his stomach. How could anyone, even Her, have such a gruesome thing happen to someone who has been nothing but sweet and kind and caring! he sobbed again. "Shut up! S-she wouldnt-"

Gabriel cuts him off. "But how can you be sure?" he asks, before shaking his head. "Enough of that. You'll be coming back to heaven with us now." 

Beelzebub huffs, finally walking back over as Gabriel miracles the sword from existence. They go over to crowley and pulls his head up by his hair with a smirk. "And he'll be coming to hell with us." they spat.

Aziraphale shook his head. "No!" he yells. "W-we aren't going anywhere!"

Gabriel raises a brow. "Are you sure you should be saying such things, aziraphale? why, i could simply bring the sword back out and end his life here." Beelzebub sends him a glare at that, they needed crowley alive after all. 

Aziraphale sobs, looking like all options he once had are now all gone. If only he had just gone with him when he was first asked, then Crowley would be fine. But he was stubborn, he had wanted to continue to live on earth with his love. He felt something well up inside him in that moment as he thought of how even if they were to continue to live there on earth it would be so much more different. How hard it would be for Crowley, for the both of them to adjust. But he wanted to at least try! He didn't want to give up and never have that future, even if it was bleak they'd find a way to be happy! That feeling grew inside him, he felt like he was floating. No, he _was._

The grunts were trying to pull him back down, but they were unable as he floated out of their grips easily. His eyes glared at Gabriel, not his regular two, no, thousands of them. perhaps even millions. It was like he could see everything. Gabriel looked surprised, even terrified if that was possible. Beelzebub was cowering where he was standing, backing up slowly until he was quite a bit behind Gabriel. 

"Wha-" before either of them could utter a single word, Aziraphale's hand flew up and a bright light encased the room. When the light died down, everyone but him and crowley were gone. He floated back down to the ground. As soon as his feet touched the ground, whatever feeling that had welled up in his chest disappeared and he fell to his knees panting heavily. he looked up and the world spun, he groaned softly. he crawled his way over to Crowley who now lay on the floor in a jumbled mess. His hands and knees were getting soaked in blood and he sobbed, gently picking his demon up in his arms, "C-crowley, dear, p-please open your eyes." he asked softly.

He got no response, sobbing again. "C-crowley, love, _please."_ again there was no response. He sobbed again, his hands flying to Crowley's neck to check for a pulse. he felt nothing and sobbed more. He laid Crowley back down on the floor before gently placing his hands on his chest and doing compression. "L-love, please, _please_, wake up!" he begs before leaning down and blowing air into the demons mouth. He continued this and the compressions with no result. He sobbed. "Please!" he yells, doing a compression quite hard and hearing a crack. he worriedly back away with a sob. "I-im so sorry, dear, i didn't mean-" of course there was no response and he stood quickly with another sob, rushing to his old phone and dialing 911 quickly. He needed trained medical professionals right now.

They pick up quickly, and he rattles off his address, the adrenaline from before leaving him as he collapses to his knees with the phone barley in his hands. the operator calls out to him, but he cant reply as he choke son his sobs, staring over at his love laying motionless on the floor. Time passe sin a blur after that, people bursting through the door of the book shop and rushing in. They start compressions on Crowley before switching to a defibrillator. Someone guides Aziraphale out of the bookshop, not without Aziraphale struggling of course, before leading him to another ambulance to take him to a hospital to make sure he was okay. As they are putting him on the gurney, Aziraphale sees them rushing an awake and confused crowley to the other ambulance. He sobs in relief before letting his tiredness catch up to him, he passes out on the gurney while being driven to the hospital behind Crowley's ambulance. 


	2. It Should've Been Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale awakes later that night to be told of Crowley's condition. He feels like it is his fault and that it should have been himself who was hurt and not his love.

When Aziraphale awakes, the sky is darker and the moon is high in the sky through the window. He groans, shifting in the hospital bed he was lying on. Looking around for a moment, he feels his heart beat as he remembers what happened. He feels his skin grow cold and clammy as he realizes Crowley isn't there with him. He throws himself up from his laying position, forcing his tired legs over the side of the bed and to stand quickly. He staggers, feeling dizzy for a moment before pushing himself forward and into the hallway. Many of patients pass by him as he searches for a nurse, a doctor, anyone who can tell him where his love it. He finally sees someone who may be one of those people and rushes forward, stumbling slightly at first. 

"Miss, miss!" he calls out, catching up to the nurse quickly. "Please, tell me where Crowley is, h-he was badly injured and i'm quite worried and-"

The nurse cut shim off. "Mr. Fell, please you;re supposed to be resting! I'll tell you what happened after you return to your room!" she says sternly, leading him back towards the room he just came from. She leads him to the bed and forces him to sit as she busies herself checking over him.

"Please, miss, tell me where Crowley is! I need to make sure he's okay, i-i care for him deeply, and i can't go on and longer not know-"

The nurse cuts him off again. "Mr. Fell, please calm yourself. Mr. Crowley is okay, he's in a coma at th-"

"A coma?!" Aziraphale exclaims. "W-will he wake up?!" he asks, extremely worried for his love.

The nurse sighs. "If you would let me finish, yes, he will wake up... But it'll be awhile before he does. He was harmed quite badly an-"

"I know he was hurt badly, i was there, i saw! Please just tell me he'll recovery fully!" Aziraphale interrupts again.

The nurse sighs in frustration and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Mr. Fell, _please _stop interrupting me." she says before sighing again. "He lost a lot of blood, and the trauma from the incident coupled with that is what caused the coma. He lost his arms, as you know, and the doctors are still trying to find out if they can safely reattach them, but i wouldn't get your hopes up. There hasn't been any successful research into the area and the doctors are running off of nothing." 

She pauses for a moment to gauge the man's reaction, noting the crestfallen look on his face. "But its not the end of the world. There are quite a few very well made and almost exactly realistic prosthetic he could use if the doctors cant reattach his arms. He'd have to go through some physical therapy, but otherwise his body would be almost normal. The thing you'll find to be more difficult to heal is his mental pain though..." she says gently. "But we shouldn't worry about the future at the moment, Mr. Fell. Just take it day by day. Now, as for your condition, you're body was quiet exhausted. we want to keep you here another day or two just to make sure everything is normal, but otherwise you are unharmed and in perfect condition."

"Unharmed..." Aziraphale echos, looking to the ground in dismay.

The nurse notices and her face softens. "Mr. Fell, you also experienced something traumatic. Though you dont have any physical wounds, you have mental ones. And those are often worse than the physical ones. Please seek some help when you leave her, okay?" she says softly.

Aziraphale nods slowly, not really all that keen on actually heeding her words.

The nurse sighs. "How about i take you to Mr. Crowley?" she asks gently. "I'm sure he would appreciate you company even if he isn't awake to verbally express it."

Aziraphale looks up, his eyes having a new light to him. "Would it be possible to find a book for me to read to him?" he asks softly. "Maybe he'll hear me somehow..." he says looking down again.

The nurse smiles. "I think thats possible, Mr. Fell. Just wait a moment and i'll be back with one then we can go see Mr. Crowley." She says as she walks out to leave Aziraphale alone for a moment.

Aziraphale sighs deeply, his lips turned down into a frown which was quiet unusual for him. None of this was supposed to happen. They had averted the apocalypse, he had finally come to terms with his feelings toward crowley, they deserved some peace and quiet for once! They deserved a calm and happy life! why was it that they could never have that?! I-it wasn't fair...

Aziraphale sniffles, hiding his wet eyes behind his hands. How he wished for Crowley to just be alright! It was his fault his love had gotten hurt. If only he hadn't let Gabriel in. ("He would have found a way in anyway" his mind supplied.) If only he had been the one to be hurt, then this wouldn't be happening. The holy sword wouldn't have hurt him permanently, it just would have hurt until his arms either reattached themselves or grew back. Even if they didn't heal themselves, he still wishes he was the one to be hurt. That would be so much better than having his love suffer instead. But instead he sat there completely unharmed, completely _fine!_

"why?!" he sobbed out, wiping at his tears with the back of his hand. "why?" he whispered, to who knows who. 

The nurse came back in a few moments later and sighs softly. "Mr. fell, are you alright?"

Aziraphale gasped and sat up, wiping his eyes quickly before putting a smile on his face. "Y-yes, i am fine, thank you. Have you found a book?" he asks, switching the subject.

The nurse nods, holding up a book meant for younger kids and teens. "I'm afraid its the only one i could find..." she says softly.

Aziraphale shakes his head and stands up, taking the book gently and looking it over and reading the title aloud. "Ah, it sounds lovely though. Thank you, dear." he says softly.

The nurse smiles before motioning towards the door. "Shall i take you to Mr. Crowley now?" She asks softly, silently asking if he needed a minute more by himself.

Aziraphale smiles appreciatively at the question but shakes his head. "No thank you, dear. I think i would just like to sit and read to him at the moment."

The nurse nods and begins to lead them towards Crowley's room, which was only a couple doors down from Aziraphale's own. She stops them outside the door. "You can go in, if you need anything ill be down at the nurses station." she says softly.

Aziraphale nods and watches her leave before facing the door. he stands there for a few minutes before working up the courage to open the door. He stands frozen in the door way for a minute, just staring at all the things that are connected to Crowley, and then to Crowley himself. His eyes raked over Crowley's pale skin and bloody gauze, almost sobbing right then and there. He has to force the sob down as he walks in and closes the door behind him as he walked over to the chair next to Crowley's bed.

Aziraphale sat softly in the chair before forcing a smile on his face. "Hello, dear. I thought i'd come and read to you a bit..." He says softly, reaching out to push some stray hairs form Crowley's forehead before sitting back again. He sniffles slightly, wiping at his eyes before he sighs gently and opens the book. He clears his throat, before readying himself to read. He began to speak in a soft and soothing voice that shook ever so slightly as he read. "It was a hot summer day in the middle of July when young Thatcher..." 


End file.
